New drug abuse treatment slots are requested for the purpose of establishing a Treatment Research Unit (TRU) which will be used for controlled studies of the efficacy of specific treatment techniques and for the development of new treatments for intravenous drug abuse. The new treatment capacity will also meet a critical need in this community for hospital beds on a specialized drug abuse treatment unit and for residential and partial hospitalization rehabilitation slots. The research component of the TRU will be organized around an existing clinical Research Center for INtravenous Drug Abuse Treatment. Many of the studies to be conducted at the TRU have already received external review and funding for research costs. Thus the great majority of the funds requested in this proposal can be directed toward actual increased treatment capacity for the community while simultaneously increasing research productivity. New clinical research studies to be proposed for the TRU range from those involving the development of new medications for the treatment of drug dependence to studies of specific psychotherapies and behavioral therapies. There are also proposed projects dealing with the development of new clinical rating scales and studies examining the management of drug dependent patients with an additional psychiatric diagnosis (Dual Diagnosis). The TRU will provide at least 600 new and flexible treatment slots added to a multi-modality program. This multi-model unit will therefore enable the appropriate matching of treatment services to the patients needs and to the specific type of treatment research protocol. The inpatient hospital portion will consist of five beds for detoxification, stabilization or for protocols requiring an inpatient stay. The rehabilitation slots will range from high supervision residential slots to low supervision residential and day hospital slots. Long term outpatient aftercare will be available for all patients and outpatient treatment will be provided as part of the TRU. We estimate that the 600 or more different patients annually who are not currently being treated will receive services and participate in at least a dozen different research protocols. In addition, since the TRU is integrated within a large program, research will also be conducted on other patients in the program whose treatment is being covered by insurance.